How to Be a Hero
by pacejunkie
Summary: Charlie takes an interest in Desmond and his Clairesaving abilities and learns what it really means to be a hero.


**Title:** How to Be a Hero

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Charlie takes an interest in Desmond and his Claire-saving abilities and learns what it really means to be a hero.

**Characters:** Charlie/Claire, Desmond

**Disclaimer:** I may have fantasies of owning Charlie, Claire and Desmond, but that's as far as it goes.

He finally finished his shelter. It wasn't easy being the newcomer; every decent tarp, pole or blanket had already been claimed, so Desmond had to improvise. Using a bamboo frame, he layered the roof with a heavy canopy of palm leaves. Not exactly watertight but it would have to do until something better came along. No one liked to think about it, but certain items tended to get recycled on a fairly regular basis when their former owners died or went missing. It was the harsh reality of survival on the island. As depressing a thought as it was, eventually Desmond knew he'd get a better shelter.

He was just tossing the last fronds up on top when Charlie strode up. Desmond didn't know Charlie all that well, but he had a feeling about him. He knew the young man had gone out of his way to try and save Eko in the hatch explosion, and even to help bring him back from the jungle afterwards. That told Desmond something about Charlie's character and he respected that. At the same time, the lad was also a bit of an enigma. Although from all outward appearances it seemed to him that Charlie and Claire were as close as a family, Charlie seemed nervous when any bloke would get within fifteen feet of Claire. It was like he couldn't see what he had, but Desmond could.

Charlie was standing here now, the day after Desmond had saved his family's life. He saw the lightning strike before it happened, so Desmond had done the only thing he could have—he prevented it. He couldn't tell anyone how he knew but by the look on Charlie's face afterwards Desmond knew why Charlie was now seeking him out.

"Oi, Desmond," said Charlie.

"Can I help you, brother?" he asked, returning the greeting.

"Yeah, I suppose…" said Charlie.

He was shuffling his feet in the sand, suddenly acting coy. Desmond brushed the sand and dirt from his hands and gave Charlie his full attention.

"I want to know how you did it," he said.

"Did what now?" Desmond asked.

"You know what," said Charlie, "you knew. You knew that lightning was going to hit Claire's tent. All I want to know is how."

Desmond smiled, wishing it were that easy. Shaking his head, he started to walk away, "Sorry, brother. I can't help you."

Desmond was heading for the jungle but Charlie was right on his heels, poking his head around this way and that as he threw questions at him. "Did you have to think about it? Do you stare at things and imagine? How do you make it work?"

Desmond stopped and turned, "I _don't_ make it work, alright? Do you think it's some kind of party trick? Now go away."

"Not until you tell me," said Charlie, shoulders squared and defiant.

Ignoring his demand, Desmond turned off again and continued his path. There was something he needed to do today, and he wasn't going to let this little terrier divert him from it. If Charlie insisted on coming so be it, but he wasn't going to tell him anything, because he simply had no answers to give.

He took the path to the Swan station, or rather what was the Swan station. It was no more than a hole in the ground now full of barely identifiable debris, but there was one thing he was hoping to find. He was halfway there and Charlie was still behind him, walking in blessed silence.

Desmond couldn't ignore him any longer. "Why are you following me, Charlie?"

Charlie's tone lost its edge and came over all sheepish, "I guess……to see if something……happens."

"Nothing's going to happen," he said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know about you brother, but I'm looking for something," he said, his eyes searching the ground for any debris that may have been flung this far.

"Looking for what?" asked Charlie.

Desmond decided ignoring him was the better plan after all, so he continued on in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie behaving like his mirror, following in his footsteps and looking everywhere he did. It was irritating, but there wasn't anything he could do. The boy stuck like static cling. Desmond had never seen anyone so stubborn.

When they reached the implosion site, Desmond began searching in earnest, digging through the rubble that lay in a perimeter around the area.

Charlie stood over him, unsure what to do. "Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for I could help you find it."

Charlie's questions had grown tiresome, so Desmond kept digging, coming up with the odd kitchen utensil, a barbell, an empty jar. Finally, Charlie knelt down and began digging himself, which Desmond found humourous, since the young man didn't have the slightest idea what he was looking for.

He was starting to grow frustrated. Desmond dug more furiously, finally coming up with _Turn of The Screw_ and _The Brothers Karamazov_. He took the books and flung them aside angrily. _It was here, it had to be._

Just then Desmond saw a flash in front of his eyes and he froze. The change was so abrupt that Charlie noticed.

"What?" he asked. "Desmond what is it?"

Desmond rose, and walked around to the opposite side of the crater. He went straight to another pile but instead of digging, he moved one item carefully aside, reached straight in and removed his copy of _Our Mutual Friend_. He was so relieved he had to fight back tears. He didn't want to make a display of himself in front of Charlie, but still Charlie could tell he was overcome and that he hadn't just stumbled upon the book. Desmond hugged the book to his chest, closing his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks, only to hear Charlie's voice again.

"Is that it?" he asked, hushed tone like he was speaking in church. "Is that what you were looking for?"

Desmond was too choked up to answer so he simply nodded, eyes still closed.

"You knew it was there didn't you?" Charlie persisted. "How did you know?"

"I saw it," Desmond whispered.

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked. "How do you see things?"

Desmond stood, taking a deep breath and clutching the book he turned to head back to the beach. "I don't know," he told Charlie. "I just see it."

The next day Charlie was back. Desmond was sitting in front of his tent and when he saw Charlie he put up his hands and tried beating him to the punch. "I already told you, brother. I can't teach you how to do it. I don't understand it myself."

Charlie knelt down, undeterred, "Alright then, if you can't show me maybe you can still help me."

"And how could I possibly do that?" asked Desmond.

"Help me protect Claire," he said.

"Look," said Desmond, losing his patience again with this pest, "I said I can't……"

"That's not what I mean," said Charlie, settling himself in the sand to begin his explanation. "I need to take care of Claire. I appreciate what you did, but this is a dangerous place, right? Claire needs someone who can protect her, and I need that person to be _me_, not some bloody psychic who sees and knows all. Have a heart, man. If you see any danger for Claire, before jumping in like Superman I want you to tell me. Let me be the hero."

Charlie looked down at the sand, his fingers digging small trenches. "Please," he added with contrition, his plea as sad as it was desperate. "If there's someone out there who can protect her better, she might want to be with that guy, and I wouldn't blame her."

Desmond softened his tone, gaining a new understanding of the man who sat before him. "I think you need to give yourself a bit more credit. From where I stand it doesn't look like you have anything to worry about."

"You don't know the whole story," said Charlie. "There's been some……issues between us. She's only just taken me back, given me another chance. I don't want her to have any second thoughts. Maybe she'll decide she made the wrong choice."

Desmond looked at Charlie with compassion. He could tell the man loved Claire. Desmond knew all too well what it was like to feel unsuitable for one's partner. Suddenly he realized that he wanted to help him.

"Alright," said Desmond. "I can't promise I'll see anything, but if there's danger, I'll let you know before it happens."

Charlie cracked a smile bigger than Desmond had ever seen. If nothing else, he was glad that at least he had been able to make someone's day.

He clapped a hand on Desmond's shoulder, "Thanks mate."

Just then there was a crack and a rustle of leaves. They both turned in time to see Desmond's rickety shelter fall to the ground.

"You didn't see that coming did you," Charlie said with a grin.

Desmond shrugged, just a bit embarrassed, "I'm only as good as my materials."

"We have some extra tarps," said Charlie. "I'll get them and help you build a new one."

"Thanks," said Desmond, rising to clear the debris. "I appreciate it."

When Charlie got back to Claire's tent, she was standing over an empty crib, folding clean nappies while her eyes searched the beach. She stopped searching when she saw Charlie return.

"Where've you been?" she asked.

"I was with Desmond," he said. "I needed to ask him something."

"You've been hanging around Desmond quite a bit lately," she noted. "What is it about him that interests you?"

"Nothing," Charlie shrugged. "I told you, I just had a question."

Claire looked up at him, studying his face. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? What were you two doing in the jungle all yesterday?"

Charlie tensed and stepped back. "What's with the third degree? Don't you trust me?"

She paused before she spoke. No matter what came after, Charlie only heard that pause. "Of course I do……" she said.

"But," he prompted her.

She dropped the inquisition and smiled, taking a step closer and putting her hands on his chest, "But nothing. Nikki offered to watch Aaron for as long as we want today. I thought you and I could go back to our place."

Charlie returned the smile and put his arms around her. "That sounds like a good idea. Only……" He winced when he remembered.

"Only what?" she said.

"I promised Desmond I'd help him with his tent. He needs some tarps and we had extra so I figured……"

"But we were already planning to spend the day together," she said.

"I'm sorry Claire," he said, gathering up the tarps. "This only just happened. I said I'd help him. Look, why don't you get everything ready in the meantime? I'll be back soon and we'll go. It won't take long, I promise," he said as he bounded away, leaving Claire with a confused expression in his wake.

It took a bit longer than he thought. Replacing the leaves with a tarp meant building a whole new frame. It went faster with the two of them working but after two hours it still wasn't completely done.

Desmond noticed Charlie seemed distracted, looking over his shoulder and picking up the pace. "I can take it from here brother, if you need to get going," he said.

Charlie snapped back to attention, "What? No it's okay, it's nearly there, and it's easier to get the tarp tied on with two people."

Desmond nodded and got back to work while Charlie rambled on about anything and everything. "It must be great, knowing what's going to happen. There've been times in my life that would have come in handy. Maybe one day you'll see us getting rescued, yeah? So do you think you'll ever tell anyone else?"

As Charlie spoke his words began to blur and fade into the background until Desmond could no longer hear them. Instead he saw Claire. She was walking into the jungle with Charlie, only it wasn't Charlie. It looked just like him, but somehow Desmond knew. Then he saw a flash image of Claire screaming.

"Desmond?" said Charlie.

"It's not you," he said. "She thinks it's you but it isn't."

Charlie couldn't have understood completely, but he knew enough to know Desmond had just seen something, and that he was talking about Claire. He dropped the tarp and ran back in the direction of Claire's tent. Desmond followed close behind.

When they reached the tent it was empty. Charlie spun around, searching the area and then pounced when he spotted Nikki bouncing Aaron in her arms.

"Nikki, have you seen Claire?" he asked.

Nikki stared at Charlie in shock. "Charlie what are you doing back?"

"What do you mean, where's Claire?"

"She just left……with _you_. I saw you both go off into the jungle," said Nikki, pointing to the line of trees.

Charlie turned to Desmond with a look of panic. Then he turned and took off again.

"Charlie, wait!" he called, but the young man wasn't slowing down. Desmond ran until he caught up with him just inside the thick canopy of trees.

"Claire!" Charlie called, but Desmond heard nothing in response.

"What is it?" he asked Charlie. "Who's Claire with?"

"Before Eko died he thought he saw his brother," said Charlie, searching the trees as he spoke. "He was muttering about it in his tent before it caught fire. Then Locke said Eko went to look for him. Not long after that the black smoke killed him."

Before Desmond could process what he had said Charlie was grabbing him by the shirt and begging for answers, "Where did they go Desmond? Which way?"

Desmond shook his head, flustered. "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Charlie cried, shaking him harder. "That thing's going to kill her! You have to know! Where is she?"

He grabbed a hold of Charlie's arms to stop him. "She was following you!" he said. "If anyone knows where they went you do!"

Charlie let go, exhaled a long breath and tried to think. "If it were me, where would I take her?" he asked himself.

"I've got it," he said when the realization hit him. "We have this place where we go……come on."

Charlie led the way and Desmond followed. They ran nearly a mile without stopping until they heard a scream. Following the sound, they came to the edge of a small clearing. Through the last of the trees Desmond could see Claire. She stood in the center shaking with fear, completely surrounded by a thick ring of black smoke.

"Claire!" Charlie shouted. He would have run right into it but for Desmond grabbing his arm and pulling him down behind a rock.

Claire turned in the direction of the voice. "Charlie?" she whimpered. "Is that you?"

Charlie yanked his arm back and turned on Desmond. "What are you doing? We have to save her!"

"Maybe we can distract it," said Desmond.

Picking up the largest rock within reach, he threw it several yards to the left of the ring. The smoke didn't move except to curl itself tighter around Claire. They could hear Claire's cries growing louder.

Desmond was fascinated. It seemed sentient, alive. "What's it doing?"

"I'm not going to wait to find out," said Charlie.

Before Desmond could stop him again Charlie stood and walked straight into the clearing. With the black ring between him and Claire, Charlie began to yell, "Leave her alone! Now! On your way!"

Breaking the circle, the smoke regrouped into a wall, towering over Charlie. Charlie looked up and stood his ground, challenging it. Desmond watched from the safety of the rock and saw Claire glance over to him, planning her own escape while the smoke was distracted.

All at once the smoke curled round Charlie like a fist. Lifting him off the ground, it tossed him forty feet away. Desmond saw him land in the distance, immobile. The black smoke disappeared in a fading trail.

"Charlie!" Claire screamed as Desmond stood and they both ran.

He was face down, still not moving. Desmond reached him first and turned him over and Claire put her hands on his face. Blood ran down from a gash in his head.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" said Claire. "Wake up."

His eyes opened halfway. When he looked up at Claire he said, "Are you okay?"

Claire laughed at the question and lifted him into her lap for a hug, kissing the top of his head. He held on tight to her arms, catching his breath while she rocked him back and forth. Desmond smiled at the sight. It felt as though they had forgotten he was there.

Later that day Desmond stopped by to see how Charlie was doing. He had a slight concussion and with Jack gone Desmond was the closest thing they had to a doctor.

When he got there, Claire was just leaving to fill some water bottles from the nearby basin. Charlie was lying down in Claire's bed, looking drowsy but trying to stay awake.

"How're you feeling?" Desmond asked.

"Okay," he murmured. "I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier."

"I didn't do anything," said Desmond.

"Yeah, well still……" he said. "Thanks."

Desmond saw Claire returning and smiled. She was humming to herself, as happy as he'd ever seen her. He turned back to Charlie. "I might see things, but you're her hero, brother."


End file.
